DP172
}} With the Easiest of Grace! (Japanese: トゲキッス！華麗なるバトル！！ Togekiss! The Magnificent Battle!!) is the 172nd episode of the , and the 638th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 15, 2010 and in the United States on September 4, 2010. Blurb Dawn takes a little time to train with her newly acquired Togekiss before the Grand Festival. She discovers that Togekiss seems to take an extraordinarily long time swooping around-in a sort of sky dance-before executing a move. Dawn begins to think that she may never succeed with Togekiss in a Contest. Meanwhile, Jessie from Team Rocket has her eye on the beautiful and graceful Togekiss, and she looks to James and Meowth for help catching it. Twice they attempt to dig a tunnel and then drill up from underground to catch Togekiss, each time to no avail. Then, when Team Rocket ends up catching Pikachu and Piplup, our heroes spring into action! And when Dawn calls several attacks for Togekiss to execute, the same sky-dancing initially ensues-this time the swoops allow Togekiss to dodge Team Rocket's attacks! Piplup and Pikachu are rescued safely, and Team Rocket is sadly sent blasting off again. Upon later reflection, Dawn realizes that Togekiss's extensive sky dancing was meant to show Dawn how valuable such swooping can be, and we leave our heroes as Dawn happily ponders how wonderful it will be to compete with Togekiss at her side in the Grand Festival! Plot , and leave a large forest to find themselves in a huge, grassy field. Dawn is awed by the sight, while Ash remarks that this area would be a good spot to do some serious training. Dawn remarks on how convenient this is, as she has been thinking about practicing with her newly-acquired . Brock agrees, noting that the area is perfect for a like Togekiss to be able to fly about unrestricted. Ash challenges Dawn to battle, to which she agrees. With the gang nearing Lake Valor and the Sinnoh Grand Festival soon to start, Dawn is eager to start getting to know her new partner. Soon, Ash and Dawn have taken their positions for the battle. Dawn summons Togekiss from her Poké Ball, upon which she lands and bows to everyone present. walks up and starts to introduce himself. Togekiss kindly pats Piplup on the head, quickly winning over the Penguin Pokémon and informing Dawn of Togekiss' compassionate nature. Ash sends out , hoping to use the battle to finally master . Piplup takes his place alongside and Brock, who cannot wait to see how the battle turns out. Nearby, Jessie, James, and are watching the twerps practice. Jessie notes how elegant Togekiss is and wants to steal her, but James and Meowth advise against it. Meowth explains that Jessie is now able to enter the Grand Festival because she was given the Ribbon despite losing the finals of the Arrowroot against Togekiss. Since it was Togekiss's original Trainer, Princess Salvia, who handed the Ribbon over, in a way, Jessie owes Togekiss a debt of gratitude. However, Jessie believes that gives her more of a reason to try to take Togekiss: since she was given the Ribbon thanks to Togekiss, that means that they are now destined to be together. James and Meowth finally agree, and Jessie declares that since she was the one to think of the goal, they can be the ones to think of a plan. Unfortunately, since the field is so immense, it was going to require a lot of planning since there was nowhere to hide. Meanwhile, Ash has Gible start things off with , and Dawn has Togekiss use . Gible is ready to launch the attack, while Togekiss flies up into the air and starts to glow, but instead of coming straight back down to strike, she instead does a somersault. This startles Dawn and causes her to hesitate with her commands. Brock asks her what is wrong, and she tells him honestly that she doesn't know as Togekiss finally descends and hits Gible. While Togekiss emerges from the impact unscathed and unshaken, Gible is sent flying but quickly gets ready for the next attack. However, Togekiss flies into the air and starts to spin around gracefully, causing Jessie to further fawn over her. Ash orders Gible to use , and Brock tells Dawn to watch out as Dragon Pulse carries a lot of power. Dawn, however, isn't used to this kind of battling, having never owned a Flying-type Pokémon before, and shakily tells Togekiss to dodge. Luckily, Togekiss is able to avoid Dragon Pulse, much to Dawn's relief. Dawn tells herself that Togekiss' skill comes from Salvia's training, but then reminds herself that she shouldn't be thinking this way in the middle of a battle. As Gible starts to lose focus, Dawn knows she has the perfect chance to attack and tells Togekiss to use . Instead of immediately firing, Togekiss starts to twirl around again, allowing Gible to recover. Ash tells the Land Shark Pokémon to use while Togekiss finally forms Aura Sphere but rather that using it against Gible she instead starts to show off her moves with it. Finally, Aura Sphere is fired, but Gible digs underground at the very last second. Gible quickly emerges, having fully regained his focus, and Brock notes that Togekiss allowed Gible to escape Aura Sphere due to her desire to show off her flying abilities. James and Meowth are impressed that Gible was able to escape the powerful attack, while Jessie is angry with them and tells them they should be thinking of a plan. Suddenly, James and Meowth do think of one. Dawn decides to try , but this is followed by more airborne dancing. However, Togekiss is able to fire in time and scores a direct hit against Gible. He is sent flying back to Ash very weak, and Ash knows that he needs to defeat Togekiss now because Gible will not last much longer. As a result, Ash orders Gible to try Draco Meteor. Gible forms the sphere of energy and sends it skyward, but as usual, it only produces a single meteorite, which falls to the ground, missing Togekiss and heading directly for Piplup. Togekiss, unwilling to let Piplup get hurt, flies over and hits the Draco Meteor away with her wing, surprising everyone; the meteorite hits Gible. Gible is left dazed, tired, and confused while Togekiss comes over and starts to tell him off. Meowth translates for Jessie and James, explaining that Togekiss is telling Gible that Piplup is supposed to be his friend and not to let it happen again. Gible feels regret for his carelessness and James notes that, even when it is angry, Togekiss is graceful. Pikachu moves over to Togekiss to try to stop her from giving Gible a hard time, while Piplup is more than happy for Gible to get a long-overdue scolding. Everyone agrees to end the battle, and Ash recalls Gible after reassuring it that they will practice Draco Meteor another day. Brock tells Dawn that although Togekiss is gentle, she clearly has a strong core, making her like a big sister to the other Pokémon. Ash and Pikachu compliment Togekiss on her powerful battling and Togekiss responds by bowing, which she also does when Dawn thanks Togekiss for protecting Piplup. Regardless, Dawn is left very worried about Togekiss' behavior during the battle. Later, Pikachu, Piplup, and Togekiss are eating while their Trainers also have lunch. Dawn is still worried about Togekiss, and Ash asks her what is wrong. Dawn explains that, while she is glad Togekiss protected Piplup from the rogue Draco Meteor, she doesn't really know the Jubilee Pokémon that well. Ash tells Dawn that Togekiss certainly showed her strengths during the battle. Though Dawn agrees, she is still worried but doesn't know how to word her concerns. Brock tells Dawn that he understands what she is saying: before using Sky Attack and Aura Sphere, Togekiss waited and performed tricks like she was performing an Appeal. Dawn believes that Togekiss is very elegant while flying and should do well while performing, but Brock agrees that battling will be difficult if there is a delay between Dawn commanding a move and Togekiss using it. However, Brock makes another point: Dawn has just acquired Togekiss, and once she learns to communicate with her more, then she should be just fine. Dawn hopes he is correct but is still very worried, and Ash says that there is still time before the Grand Festival. Meanwhile, has decided that the simple approach would be best to steal Togekiss and prepare to dig underground to approach the twerps unnoticed. Once they are done, Team Rocket uses a -Scope and spot Ash, Brock, and Dawn watching Togekiss as she flies around the vast expanse with Piplup on her back. However, sending the spying device up through the tunnel causes the roof to collapse on the three of them. When Pikachu becomes envious of Piplup, Togekiss notices and allows Pikachu to ride along as well. Ash and Brock note how well Togekiss seems to look after others, while Dawn decides to ask Togekiss to land. Togekiss touches down and Pikachu and Piplup jump off, only for Piplup to trip and fall. Togekiss picks Piplup up and cleans him off, much to Piplup's gratitude. Dawn asks Togekiss if she is ready to practice battling, and Togekiss happily flies into the air and begins swirling about. Suddenly, Brock comes to a realization: as Togekiss was raised by a princess, she has naturally learned style and gracefulness; the seemingly needless movements are just Togekiss showing off this grace. Realizing this, Dawn worries she will not be able to win battles like this. The Jubilee Pokémon lands and bows, and Dawn tells Togekiss that in battle, speed and rhythm are more important. Togekiss seems to understand and bows for Dawn, while Ash reminds Dawn that she still needs to practice. Underground, Team Rocket stop digging again and ask Meowth to check if it was safe to surface. Meowth attempts to use the Diglett-Scope again, but this time, it doesn't even reach the top. Instead, a ton of water falls on the trio. They are washed back down the tunnel, sent back out of the entrance, and are sent flying before crash-landing right in front of Ash and the others. As a result, they decide to forget about the sneak attack and perform the before Jessie declares her intention to steal Togekiss. They then send out and . Jessie orders a , while James orders a . The two attacks head for Togekiss, but Dawn has Togekiss escape by flying into the air, and Jessie promptly sends after her. The Ogre Darner Pokémon quickly catches up to Togekiss, and Ash tells Dawn to go and help Togekiss while they take care of the others. Brock sends out and has it use on Carnivine, while Ash has Pikachu try against Seviper, only for it to dodge. Togekiss and Yanmega face off against each other, as do their Trainers. Dawn tells Togekiss to use Sky Attack, and Togekiss powers up, but instead of immediately striking Yanmega, she yet again starts to fly around, showing off. Worried and frustrated by this, Dawn screams to Togekiss that she doesn't have to twirl. Togekiss hears this and starts flying straight, but Jessie makes use of the distraction and has Yanmega use . The attack strikes Togekiss, sending her into a free-fall. Jessie tells Yanmega to follow up with , while Dawn tells Togekiss to dodge. Apparently now recognizing that this battle is not a Contest Battle, Togekiss quickly recovers and starts quickly dodging the powerful attack. Dawn then tells Togekiss to circle back, and after strafing the ground, Togekiss quickly rises up and gets to a higher altitude above Yanmega. Dawn orders Togekiss to use Aura Sphere, and Togekiss immediately charges downward toward Yanmega and spinning while rapidly firing the powerful move. Jessie tells Yanmega to use , and Yanmega starts to spin around quickly while flying upward toward Togekiss, causing Steel Wing to easily deflect Aura Sphere. Dawn and Jessie then realize that their Pokémon are heading for a midair collision and order them to dodge; they barely miss each other. Since Togekiss isn't used to flying at such high speeds, her dive becomes erratic while heading towards a large rock on the ground. Dawn tells Togekiss to regain control, and Togekiss eventually does, gracefully touching down on top of the rock before kicking off it to spin straight up into the air. This gives Dawn an idea on how to battle with Togekiss. Determined to finish the battle, Jessie orders Yanmega to use Sonic Boom. Dawn tells Togekiss to counter by dancing. Togekiss is able to twirl out of the way of Sonic Boom, confusing Jessie. Yanmega starts to fire quickly, and Dawn tells Togekiss to avoid them with beauty. Togekiss manages to easily and gracefully dodge the Sonic Boom, much to everyone's surprise. Though captivated by this, Jessie orders a repeated stream of Sonic Booms from Yanmega. Dawn tells Togekiss to keep dodging with style, which she is able to do without much effort. Jessie angrily tells Yanmega to finish Togekiss with Silver Wind. Dawn tells Togekiss to strike back by riding the Silver Wind; Togekiss is able to ride the current and then makes a direct line for Yanmega, to both Yanmega and Jessie's horror. Dawn tells Togekiss to finish it with Air Slash while dancing, and Togekiss does so as she fires several times, each attack coming from a different angle and direction. Although Yanmega is able to dodge the first couple, the third one scores a critical hit, sending Yanmega to the ground and knocking her out. Meanwhile, Seviper and Carnivine already been defeated. When the trio reunites, Meowth announces a backup plan, and Seviper uses to distract Ash and Brock while mecha-hands grab Pikachu and Piplup. The balloon starts to rise with Team Rocket aboard, as Jessie compliments Meowth on his ingenuity in having the balloon on standby, although James points out they could have used it at the start. However, before the trio can escape, Togekiss uses Sky Attack to free the two Pokémon and then catches them on her back. Team Rocket decides to cut their losses and just leave, but Pikachu, Piplup, and Togekiss use Thunderbolt, , and Aura Sphere, respectively, to destroy the balloon and send Team Rocket blasting off. Togekiss delivers Pikachu and Piplup to their Trainers, who congratulate them on a job well done. As the sun sets that evening, Brock notes that he saw that Togekiss was able to catch Yanmega off guard by dancing while attacking, making the attacks unpredictable. He then asks Dawn how she came up with the strategy. Dawn explains to Brock and Ash that she finally realized that, instead of trying to get Togekiss to change her battle style, she should instead use Togekiss' talents to her advantage. Ash compliments the appeals that were used during the battle, and Brock suggests they set off and continue the journey to Valor Lakefront. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Princess Salvia (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * and have been added to the 'Up' ending shot of Which One ~ Is It?, while and have replaced and . In addition, this is the first time the 'Up' variant has been used since Double-Time Battle Training!. * Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Pikachu's Vacation, Pikachu's Rescue Adventure, Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, Pokémon Symphonic Medley, and Spell of the Unown: Entei are played during this episode. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination isn't shown at the end of the episode. Instead, previews from future events and a trailer for Zoroark: Master of Illusions are shown. * When Jessie commands her Yanmega to use a she says: "Gloom and doom, with SonicBoom!". This may be a reference to a popular cartoon show, . * Togekiss is confirmed as female in this episode when Dawn makes the comment that Togekiss is "like a big sister". Errors * Near the end, when Team Rocket gets blasted, Meowth's left foot has swapped colors. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= }} 172 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie de:Mit Stil und Eleganz, ab in den Kampf! es:EP641 fr:DP172 it:DP172 ja:DP編第172話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第170集